Born this way shirts
by Artemis GoH
Summary: A new take on the words on the gleeks shirts. Co-written with Drarry-lover23 (Allie). Rewrite of the first chapter, and we'll work on getting the next one up soon...
1. Chapter 1

**Allie: Yay we finally redid this**

**Adele: It's a lot better than the original :) Thanks Allie**

**Allie: No prob :) BTW, this is drarry-lover23**

**Adele: And this is Arty, who got a new nickname from Allie. By the way, we don't own glee but I think we own the girlfriends, and we do have the glee cast locked up in our TARDIS**

**Allie: Yep, though I had locked up Chris and Darren in my closet for a while. But Adele confiscated them ****pouts**** meanie**

**Adele: I wasn't being mean, I just wanted to keep them where we could share. We also have all three New Series Doctors and Jack.**

**Allie: Oh well, on with the story**

It was the day of their 'Born this way' performance. Some of the Gleeks were excited while others were nervous and worried. Why? Well you'll have to keep reading to find out.

Kurt had transferred back to McKinley and since the Warblers had done that performance the other day, they decided to return the favor and invited the warblers to the performance. This just made a certain fashionista nervous.

Santana had decided to put on a different t-shirt not the 'bitch' one she had shown Brittany nor the 'lebanese' shirt Brittany had shown her. Brittany had also changed into a new shirt that only one person had seen.

They were all going back stage where Mr Schuester had shown them his 'but-chin' looked behind the curtain and saw that not only were the Warblers there, but they had decided to invite what seemed to their girlfriends. Blaine caught his eye and waved with a big grin on his face to which responded half heartedly with a small nervous smile.

"Well guys" said Mr Schue "show time" Kurt went out and stood in the middle of the stage. He took a few breaths trying to calm down. The warblers were surprised cause they were used to seeing a totally neat Kurt not this messy Kurt. The music started up.

Kurt started singing first

_It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M)  
>Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby<em>

Kurts heart was beating too fast he saw Tina and Mercedes come to his sides facing away from the crowd. They each took a side of the jacket, but Kurt pulled it shut before they opened it enough to read it. Tina and Mercedes both arched a brow at this, that wasn't how they had choreographed it.

Tina started singing next, With Mercedes next to her wearing a shirt that said 'no weave' Kurt nearly snorted at that. No deep thoughts there. Jeez she could have at least put something about her being black or how her mother was a single mother.

_My mamma told me when I was young  
>We are all born superstars<br>She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on  
>In the glass of her boudoir<em>

Mercedes started singing the next verse as Brittney and Lauren came out to dance.

_There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are,  
>She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe<br>So, hold your head up, girl_

Tina started to sing with her as the curtains were drawn.

_And you'll go far  
>Listen to me when I say<em>

Mercedes was singing again with the rest of the new directions singing back up. They all went over to the stage and started dancing.

They were starting to see more. Mike's revealed 'Druggie' to which the Warblers gasped, and the New Directions found it hard to keep going.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track  
>Baby, I was born this way<em>

_Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself, and you're set<br>I'm on the right track  
>Baby, I was born this way<em>

Kurt started singing again

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen  
>Whether you're broke or evergreen,<br>You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're Lebanese, you're orient_

Here more people took their jackets off.

Sam's revealed 'bullemic'

Artie's said 'suicidal'

Finn's said 'abused'

Puck's showed 'Wanted to keep his baby'

Kurt kept singing, although he was growing more nervous by the second, he caught Brittany's eye and saw that his best friend was also nervous.

_Whether life's disabilities  
>Left you outcast, bullied, or teased<em>

Here the rest of the girls took their jackets off.

Quinn had 'misses her baby' on it

Rachel's said 'wants her mom'

Lauren's said 'anorexic'

Santana's revealed the word 'bipolar'

Tina's said 'orphan'

Finally, Kurt and Brittany looked at each other, and, sighing, they both opened their shirts to reveal the same word "Kidnapped"

Blaine stared at his boyfriend in shock, while Santana looked at Brittany in the same way. Everyone else looked shocked, but nowhere near as shocked as the two who thought they knew everything about the duo. Everyone sincerely expected that Kurt would put something like 'likes boys', 'loves Blaine or maybe 'gay' while they thought that Brittany would put something about Lord Tubbington not loving her or about how she wasn't the brightest gem in the display box.

_Rejoice, and love yourself today  
>'Cause, baby, you were born this way<em>

Mercedes and Tina started singing again with the New Directions backing them up.

_No matter black, white or beige  
>Chola or orient made<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born to be brave<em>

Here Mercedes held the last note in the word 'brave' while the New Directions continued singing, although they were itching to interrogate their friends, and in all honesty, the Warblers wanted nothing more than to jump up and drag Kurt away and make him tell them, and possibly threaten to burn his Alexander McQueen collection.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<em>

_I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself, and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way Ooo there ain't no other way (Ooo there ain't no)<br>Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was)  
>Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was born this way)<br>Ooo there ain't no other way  
>Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was)<br>Right track  
>Baby, I was born this way<em>

_I was born this way, hey! (hey!)_

They all finished singing and looked at the Warblers. To say that the Warblers were shocked was an understatement. The New Directions looked at each other and automatically knew that before the night ended all their secrets would be out in the open.

**Allie: Hope you guys liked it. Hey Adele, what do they get if they review?**

**Adele: Well… We have some exclusive pictures of Darren and Chris…?**

**Allie: Well there you go. Review make us happy, byebye**

**Adele: Bye bye!**


	2. Cory

**Not a chapter, but I can't believe it's been a year since Cory Monteith passed away. Sometimes when I rewatch old episodes of Glee I actually forget because it's still so hard to believe**

**RIP Cory**


End file.
